


lips of an angel (you make me weak)

by hyuckpack (justcallthemmarkhyuck)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Composer Mark Lee, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mark lives in canada, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, YouTuber Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, fanboy mark, hyuck lives in jeju, ill add tags as i go, mentions of Mark having diabetes, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallthemmarkhyuck/pseuds/hyuckpack
Summary: -donghyuck (from jeju) does youtube covers featuring only his lips and mark (from canada) falls for his vocals
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	lips of an angel (you make me weak)

**Author's Note:**

> \- For Lia <3

**The Beginning**

There isn’t a single bone in Mark’s body that agrees with his wake-up schedule but it’s a necessity, given his condition. He’s still drowsy with sleep but finding his vein is like second nature – he could do it with his eyes closed (like he’s doing right now) – as is sinking the needle past his skin and into his blood stream.

A day in the life of a diabetic.

The insulin takes place almost instantly, lowering his blood sugar levels on the little monitor that later registers his blood. He discards the needle tip into the trash by his bed and returns to the comfort of his blanket cocoon, only to be halted by his phone screen lighting up.

_YouTube Recommended: Haechan has uploaded a new video_

And Mark may be tired, but he’s never too tired for _Haechan._

His fingers move quickly across the screen and even quicker to his bedside drawers to grab his headphones.

The video title reads _Hold Me – Tors_ and Mark nearly falls off the bed in excitement. It’s been a long while since Haechan has done an emotionally heavy song. Come to think of it, he’s barely done any at all, sticking to mostly chill vibes and cigarette daydreams.

_“Annyeong”_

He starts in that soft-boy voice of his

“I know this doesn’t fit the usual theme but there’s this frequent commenter whose sound-cloud I found and he seems to be quite a fan of the song, so this is uh- you could say, fanservice?”

It takes Mark a few seconds after hearing that to realize that Haechan is talking about _him._ Mark is the frequent commenter who is obsessed with the song Hold Me. At the realization that all his comments may have been read by the singing boy, Mark goes pink, remembering all the corny, love-struck comments he had left on Haechan’s first few cover videos.

The video cuts and the instrumental starts playing, Haechan’s lips curling into a pretty smile before they open to sing, so pretty and delicate and Mark collapses back against his pillows in a rushed sigh at hearing yet another version of his favorite song.

He’s heard all the remixes, the lo-fi, the 8D audio but _this,_ this version is by far his favorite version and it only takes Haechan’s tender breathy high note singing _hold tight tonight, I will never let go_ to convince him so.

By the fourth replay, Mark’s mind starts to wander off to their usual thoughts that would arise every time Haechan uploaded a singing video. His lips and his YouTube name, those were the only things Mark knew about him. Oh and also that he speaks, and probably is, Korean. But he could be living anywhere in the world, just like Mark himself who speaks Korean but lives in fucking Canada.

His face would _never_ appear in his videos, just his pretty pink lips and his captivating angelic voice that occupied nearly all the space in Mark’s conscious.

_Is he insecure about his looks?_

_Or does he just not want to be known?_

_But with a voice that refined, why would he choose to remain anonymous?_

But one new thought has risen in his headspace, one that hadn’t been there before.

_How did Haechan find my sound-cloud?_

It didn’t take a genius to figure out how though, because unlike Haechan, Mark never made an effort to hide himself online. His comment must have led to his e-mail and then his G+ account, which in turn would have displayed all the sound-cloud reposts he’s ever made.

Mark is a little annoyed at this, because _he_ still doesn’t know who Haechan is and it’s not like he hasn’t made an effort to find out. But all the tracks lead to dead ends. YouTube account? Made exclusively for his covers, no pictures, no reposts, no FRIENDS.

He falls asleep again with Haechan’s voice chanting _Hold Me_ into his ears like a prayer.

*

Mark is sitting dumbfounded on one of the high barstools at the coffee shop, his phone open on his google hangouts messages. He hasn’t opened the app since he was thirteen years old in middle school but here he is now. The blinking vertical line prompts him to type something, _anything-_ to just reply instead of gaping at his screen like the first time a teenager watches adult videos.

The bartender brings him his iced coffee and Mark mumbles a small _thank you,_ still entirely engrossed by the three chat bubbles on his screen.

**@fullsunhyuck**

_heyyy_

_its haechan here : ) the one from YouTube ; )_

_oh and uh, this is my priv google acc_

And that’s the reason why Mark can’t seem to function as of recent. How _could_ he when the voice that’s been in his head for so long is finally talking to him. Maybe it’s the ice coffee or maybe it’s that he stared hard enough to finally get some thoughts into his head, Mark finally decides to reply.

**@marklesparkle**

_Haechan??! askskjdks_

_I’m such a big fan \\*0*/_

_HEYYY, IM MARK_

For the amount of time he put into the thinking process, it’s really not that deep of a message but it’s what Mark genuinely feels inside so even if internally flicking himself on the forehead, he manages to stay calm on the outside. He decides to ditch his solo plans of grabbing lunch from out and opts for ordering take-out instead so that he can get home and think about everything that happened today in his comfort zone.

It’s around two days later that Haechan replies, two very slow and painful days that Mark spent wallowing in grief, wondering if he’s ever going to get a reply or if Haechan had accidentally texted him instead of someone else.

**@fullsunhyuck**

_UWU that makes me so happy Mark_

_thank you so much <3_

_hey listen_

_i just wanted to apologize if i came off as stalkerish_

_when i sorta mentioned you in my last video ^,^’_

_i just noticed ur frequent comments and I wanted to see who u were :p_

Mark almost forgets how to breathe. Haechan wanted to see who _he_ was?

**@marklesparkle**

_Haha, that’s completely fine_

_I’ve sorta wanted to see who you were too_ 👉🏼👈🏼

_But I got over it after all the dead-ends :p_

**@fullsunhyuck**

_oopsies :3_

_i started doing it cause of privacy concerns_

_but eventually it just became my aesthetic_

_u know like_

_“the lips boy” or smth_

_LAME, ik ik_

_but u can stalk me on here ig :p_

Mark notices how Haechan’s messages become progressively less and less formal and something warm blossoms in his chest at Haechan getting more comfortable with him.

 _But you can stalk me on here._ Mark hadn’t even realized that he could’ve.

He scrolls through the account, occasional videos of his covers popping up amongst a sea of memes and then finally, _finally_ , a proper picture of him. Haechan exceeds Mark’s imagination by miles. He’s so pretty, with soft brown eyes and of course his perfect lips that Mark is so accustomed to and Mark stares for ages until he realizes that he needs to reply.

**@marklesparkle**

_I think it’s a nice aesthetic haha_

And then, boldly, he types out one more message before he puts his phone away for the night, not wanting to hear Haechan’s response just yet.

_So, Haechan. Did you reach out to me just to apologize? :p_

*

Mark is called to his studio the next morning regarding a booking for a Christmas mini-album recording by a small local band. It’s still only September but most of the recording studios are already getting packed with schedules for Christmas albums, as is the custom around this time of year.

“Oh Mr. Lee you’re just in time for an incoming call from the band’s manager”, his assistant (and younger cousin brother) Chenle informs him as soon as he steps foot into the office.

“Put them on the line Lele, and please for the millionth time, don’t call me Mr. Lee”, Mark sighs dramatically, watching Chenle pout at him and stick his tongue out.

“Why not?” He whines, “It makes me feel professional”.

“Yeah, well it makes _me_ feel old”, Mark counters playfully sticking his tongue out right back before picking up the phone call after Chenle transfers it.

“Yes this is him speaking”, Mark responds into the phone, silently shooing Chenle away from where he’s started to snack on Mark’s stash of assorted chocolates, making obnoxious wrapper noises.

“Yes, that can be arranged. I will set the confirmed date on receiving the deposit”, Mark concludes and the two parties exchange thanks before hanging up.

With the amount of work he has – going through the samples he’s received – Mark forgets to check his messages from Haechan for a few days.

He’s at the studio again the week after, getting lunch with Chenle, when he checks his google messages again and to say the least, he’s in for a pleasant surprise.

**@fullsunhyuck**

_hehe, well um_

_i also wanted to ask a favor? :3_

_i saw some of ur sound production/composition vids_

_and theyre really good_

_i wanted to ask if we could collaborate on a track_

And if Mark was excited before, he’s fucking ecstatic now. HAECHAN wants to produce music alongside him? THE HAECHAN. It’s like a fan-boy fantasy come true, well at least for Mark that’s what it feels like. He mildly chokes on his food and Chenle passes him the soda with a concerned eyebrow but says nothing more.

He’s known Mark since he was in diapers and he knows more than anyone that Mark isn’t one to share secrets so he doesn’t prod, instead just continues eating his food while Mark taps on his phone at lightning speed.

**@marklesparkle**

_I’d be honored to omg_

_You could swing by my studio_

_Or we could meet up and discuss_

_Upto you_

Amidst his excitement, Mark forgets completely that he doesn’t even know where Haechan lives. And Haechan’s immediate reply serves as a wake-up call.

**@fullsunhyuck**

_oh, Markle :(_

_as tempting as that is_

_unless ur studio or u are in Korea, i doubt we can physically meet_

_Oh, Markle_. Mark thinks he hears the hope in his chest shatter. Or maybe that’s his heart. Or maybe it’s the sound of Chenle, clumsy as always, dropping the food tray and sending empty plastic containers clattering to the floor.

He mumbles an embarrassed, “Shit, sorry hyung”, before picking everything up again and heading downstairs to discard them.

**@marklesparkle**

_Awh man :(_

_I completely forgot about that_

_Haechan-ah, I live all the way in Canada_

**@fullsunhyuck**

_ye i figured :(_

_(there’s a canadian flag in your bio)_

_u know what nvm_

_my dumass just realized how hard the whole process is gonna be_

_im so sorry markus, why didnt i think of this before_

_and u must be so busy with the holidays coming up, im so sorry_

**@marklesparkle**

_Hey hey, calm down_

_It’s alright Haechan-ah_

Before he can type out a long comforting message, Haechan replies with something so cute that Mark almost combusts with the amount of baby energy in it.

**@fullsunhyuck**

_donghyuck_

_:”)_

_my real name is donghyuck_

_but my friends call me hyuck_

_and id like it if we could be friends, markle_

**@marklesparkle**

_I-_

_Okay then Hyuck… :”)_

_Why don’t you send me a clear recording of you singing?_

_I could merge it with one of my tracks_

_We can try yanno :p_

**@fullsunhyuck**

_that would be awesome marky!!_

_but i don’t wanna take up too much of ur time_

**@marklesparkle**

_It’s all good Hyuck_

_Trust me_

_Just send the sample through when you’re free <3 _

**@fullsunhyuck**

_thats so sweet uWu i cry omg_

_ill mail it to u asap_

_THANK YOU SM MARK ^-^ !!! <3_

*

Mark is crying. When Chenle walks into the office on the first Tuesday morning of October and swings open the door to the recording room area with a high pitched morning greeting, that’s the first thing he notices. Mark is crying.

He approaches the older boy carefully, who is sitting behind his laptop on his rolling chair, dabbing his wet eyes with a paper tissue.

“Hyung are you alright?”

Chenle’s eyes are wide with concern and affection as he pulls Mark into a hug, still no idea why he’s crying but Mark seems to finally snap out of his phase, pulling away from the younger boy’s hug to tell him that everything is fine.

“Hyung you can’t expect me to believe that everything is fine after I just walked in on you crying on a Tuesday morning, what was that about?”

Mark sighs, pulling Chenle down to sit on his lap and presses play on a track that’s open on his laptop.

“Listen to this Lele, it’s angelic”.

Mark takes off his headphones and fits them over Chenle’s ears, allowing the younger boy to hear the gold from the source.

Haechan’s voice spreads over the room, covering it like a wedding veil, so precious and beautiful, singing in a mix of both Korean and English. He sounds like a dream, soft honey vocals reverberating in the booth and into the headphones, allowing Chenle to feel exactly what Mark had felt just a while ago.

Chenle doesn’t sob the way Mark had but his eyes gleam with evidence of tears when the audio clips ends and he stands up shakily.

“Hyung…”, he starts, voice trembling, “those vocals are no joke holy shit, who is he?”

“That, my dear dongsaeng, is Lee Haechan”.

“Hae-chan”, Chenle repeats quietly as he leaves the recording room, still a little mesmerized, under the spell of Donghyuck’s voice, “it fits his voice well, full-sun”.

Realization dawns upon Mark, he’s always been a little slow at catching small things like this. Haechan translates to full-sun. And it’s so perfect, Mark thinks, because Haechan both sounds and looks exactly like a star.

And not just any star, the star of Mark’s producing world, his vocalist; full-sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed and comments are always welcome <3


End file.
